Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle is a pistol used in the Max Payne series. It is the signature weapon of Mona Sax. It can duel wielded in Max Payne 2 and 3. Overview Deadlier than a Beretta. It has a greater damage ratio, but this is compensated with a slower firing rate. It also cannot be used in dual mode. The Desert Eagle is one of the most powerful weapons in the first game. It is useful for scoring headshots due to its decent accuracy. One thing to note is that the bullet always travels lower than where it is aimed, so when going for a headshot, aim around an inch above the head depending on distance. Headshots aside, it is a powerful weapon that can down any enemy fairly quickly. In Max Payne 2, the Desert Eagle becomes dramatically more useful, having a higher firing rate and boasting pinpoint accuracy even along extreme distances, making it a good substitute for a sniper rifle should neither the sniper rifle nor the MP5 be present. In fact in many circumstances the Desert Eagle is preferable over the MP5 due to its higher damage. The Desert Eagle is dual-wieldable in Max Payne 2. Dual-wielded Desert Eagles have one of the highest damage per second ratings in the game along with dual Ingrams and the Striker; however, it comes at the price of some loss in accuracy. Desert Eagles are more suitable for clean headshots over a medium to long distance. The weapon can kill a weaker enemy with two shots. The Desert Eagle returns in Max Payne 3, as the DE .50. It is very powerful, capable of killing an unarmored opponent with just one bullet. It's major downside is it's scarce in ammunition. This weapon can be dual wielded in multiplayer once weapon level 9 is obtained. Social Club description The DE is a gas-operated semi-automatic pistol with .50 caliber rounds that has an effective range of 50 meters. This is the third most powerful handgun in the arsenal and, along with the 608 Bull, it has the best range. The DE’s accuracy is fair and ammo capacity is average. Behind the scenes * The Desert Eagle is the signature weapon of Mona Sax and Vladimir Lem. * Although the gun is shown in numerous levels in many pre-release screenshots and trailers of Max Payne 3, it only appears in a few levels of the final game. Presumably for balancing reasons given the extensive damage capabilities it offers the player. *It can be seen when zoomed in with a sniper that the Desert Eagle in Max Payne 1 & 2 is a Desert Eagle Mark XIX .50AE. However, the .50AE Desert Eagle only holds 7 rounds per magazine while in-game it holds 10. This was corrected in Max Payne 3. *In Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed , at the last part , one enemy is holding a DE.50. You can get it and its the first in Max Payne 3 single player that Max can find ammo or dual-wield it without any glitches. * Max can also dual-wield the gun in Max Payne 3 in Alive if Not Exactly Well via a glitch. To do this you have to play from checkpoint 9 and get the DE.50 from a small room before you go and activate the bridge. Then activate the bridge and reload the checkpoint. Again go to the room and you can see the DE.50. Pick it up or get ammo from it. Gallery Desert Eagle-MaxPayne2.jpg|Desert Eagle in Max Payne 2 Mona3.jpg|Mona Sax firing dual Desert Eagles MaxPayn3Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Max Payne with a Desert Eagle, ready to take down a guard DesertEagleAim.jpg|Artwork of Max Payne aiming with a Desert Eagle max_payne_3_5_thumb.jpg maxpayne399.jpg|Max dual-wielding Desert Eagle handguns. 6557.max_payne3.jpg-600x0.jpg Maxpandeserteagle.png Appearances *Max Payne *Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne *Max Payne 3 (as DE .50) **Alive If Not Exactly Well (Can be duel-wielded through a glitch) **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature (Not Usable) **Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed (Can be dual-wielded) **One Card Left to Play *Max Payne 3 comics **"After the Fall" **"Fight and Flight" es:Desert Eagle Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Max Payne 1 Weapons Category:Max Payne 2 Weapons Category:Max Payne 3 Weapons